


Sunday

by allweareisstars



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, im sorry, mature only because of detail, this is a bit onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweareisstars/pseuds/allweareisstars
Summary: It’s a Sunday morning at Kong Studios and 2D has a plan.





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of really sad but i don’t know if you’ll cry or not

His steps echoed through the empty corridors of Kong. He whistled, swearing under his breath at the cold temperature.

Everyone was presumably asleep – Murdoc in his Winnebago, Russel and Noodle in their bedrooms. 2D was the only one awake after midnight -- it gave him the space and privacy to think. 

He continued walking, glancing out of the windows when he could, and he caught a glimpse of Murdoc's Winnebago. Carefully, he stepped into the car park. The Geep was metres away and the singer was tempted to take it for a drive, but he didn't want to wake the bassist.

He winced as the door to the Winnie opened, revealing a tall brunette. Quickly, Stuart ran, his footsteps startling the girl, but she didn't notice him running to disappear out of her view. He made his way to the side of the Winnie, listening in on the words both of them spoke.

"I had a great time, luv. Shall we do this again?" Murdoc asked, his voice laced with flirtation. "We should _definitely_ do this again," the brunette said, a hint of lust in her voice.

Murdoc chuckled and got out, showing the girl how to get through the building to the entrance. 2D walked out of the car park and to the front of the building, not caring that it was completely dark out and zombies were lurking.

He walked down the hill, maneuvering aroud gravestones and away from the creatures that would kill him until he got to a tree at the edge of the property and climbed into it, only shuddering softly as what'd happened to him as a child. He brought a hand up to his azure locks, sighing.

2D looked at Kong, the outline of the building easy to see. The only light on was in his room; a lamp was lit, so the light was dim. 

Another light was switched on in Noodle's room and Stuart wondered why the girl was awake.

He looked at the object in his right hand and set it on his lap, the silver colour taunting him.

He twisted it in his hand careful not to do anything stupid. There was only one. 2D had intended on making this quick, so he'd only put one. One was enough to kill, right? Surely it was. He'd seen heard of people shooting themselves in the head and succeeding with just one bullet if they got the angle right. He stuck the gun to his temple, but removed it shortly after.

He was tired of the abuse. The random objects getting thrown at his head and successfully hitting their target, the punches, the hits, the full-on kicks to his face and stomach once hitting the ground until he was unconscious. He was tired of the migraines. The migraines that were caused mainly by the bassist himself. He was tired of the person whom he cared for most also being his abuser. 

So he decided to end it all.

If he were older, 2D would find a logical reason not to kill himself, but he was almost 27. He was young, therefore he found no legitimate reason to stay alive.

As the sun rose, he watched zombies scurry to avoid the sunlight. He pulled his phone out and dialed a number. Surely Russel was awake. It was almost 7:30 in the morning.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello? 'D?"

2D smiled. "Hey Russ," he said. "Where you at? Practice starts soon," Russel asked and 2D laughed awkwardly, wanting to get to the point. "I've gone out for a bit. Tell Murdoc not to wait up on me and that I'll be back soon."

Lies.

"Alright? Well, I've gotta go. Bye," Russel said and 2D choked back tears. "Bye, Russ," he said and hung up. He decided to call Noodle next, and she picked up the phone almost immediately. "Hey Noods," he said, a soft grin on his face. The girl smiled. "Hi. What's up?" she asked, unaware of how close the singer was to breaking down. "Nothing much. Hey, er, just in case Russel forgets, tell Murdoc that I'll be out for a bit and not to wait up on me. Good luck with practice," he said and Noodle laughed. "I'll tell him. Bye, 2D." 

"Stay happy," he whispered as Noodle hung up, choking back more tears as he dialed the last number. Murdoc's.

The bassist didn't answer, so a voicemail was left.

"Hey, Murdoc, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you hate me. Though I don't know why you hate me. Nevermind that. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I love this band and I love you. More than anything. You guys were the best mates anyone could have. Your safety and happiness was more important than my own. That's all I had to say, so er, bye Muds."

As he hung up, he broke down.

Today was Sunday. It had been Sunday for eight hours and in those eight hours, three phone calls had been made, two of which were answered. 2D had confessed his love to someone who would never love him back and he'd put a gun to his temple. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

_**oOo** _

As practice was starting, Noodle spoke. "2D's out and will be back soon," she said and Murdoc grunted. "All right. Let's just practice with Feel Good Inc. Noodle, could you play your part. You know, with the acoustic guitar?" he asked and the guitarist nodded, setting up a stool.

A loud bang could be heard and all three stopped what they were doing to look outside. No zombies were near the building, so they were confused.

At noon, they'd finished practicing and there was no sign of the singer, so they went on with their lives. Murdoc checked his phone, surprised to see that he'd been left a voicemail by… 2D? He played it and held the phone up to his ear.

_'Hey, Murdoc, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you hate me. Though I don't know why you hate me. Nevermind that. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I love this band and I love you. More than anything. You guys were the best mates anyone could have. Your safety and happiness was more important than my own. That's all I had to say, so er, bye Muds.'_

The bassist let his phone fall to the ground. He was shocked. 2D loved him. He went to check the bluenette's bedroom. Nothing. Completely clean. A cupboard was opened and a box was empty. A note on the box read, ' _Property of Stuart Pot. Hands off_ '. He tore the note off and almost threw up at the next note after unfolding it.

_To whomever it may concern,_

_First off, fuck you for snooping. But whatever, I guess I can't stop you._

_There was a gun in this box, along with a bullet. Both have been used if you're reading this and they're gone. Which means that they've been used as a suicide tool, on me most likely._

_Wanna know something funny? I never planned to use them unless it was absolutely necessary. And if you're reading this, it was necessary. I most likely confessed my love to a person who could care less about me after calling two people who cared mosnt. Russel first, then Noodle. Which means that I've confessed to Murdoc. It's all his fault._

_I couldn't take the abuse anymore. I couldn't take the headaches anymore. They were too much. So, I decided to end my life. I most likely did it early in the morning, and a loud noise was probably heard. Whoops._

_Now that I'm dead, you may know where I am. There's a tree at the edge of the property. You'll have to get past zombies and go around gravestones to get there._

_Have fun. - Stuart Pot_

Murdoc backed away from the box, a look of complete terror on his face. He'd gone pale from realization that the bang from earlier was not a zombie, but a _gunshot_ that was loud enough to echo throughout the property. He felt sick and unable to move, so he screamed. His thoughts were jumbled together as he attempted to form a coherent sentence, but he could only say the word _tree_ over and over.

Russel walked into the room, confused as to why the usually angry bassist had screamed in terror. "Muds?" the drummer questioned, earning a look of discomfort from the man frozen in fear on 2D's bed. "Why're you babbling on about trees?" he asked and got no answer. "2D...tree..." Murdoc said, beginning to rock back and forth with his knees to his chest.

Murdoc wanted to speak, but the note had terrorized him to the point that he was frozen. He wanted to run to the tree that 2D had mentioned, but was terrified of what he'd see.

He willed himself to move and ran out of Kong, not stopping to answer protests asking what he was sprinting for. He ran to the only tree he could think of and collapsed. Blood was pooling out of 2D's head, turning his blue hair an indigo colour. Beside his head was a gun, also covered in crimson. His neck was broken, making his head face outward. Even if the gun hadn't killed the bluenette, the fall would have.

Murdoc choked back tears and looked away, incapable of looking at the sight in front of him any longer. He stood up and screwed his eyes shut, feeling for the weapon on the ground and picking it up. Once it was safely in his hands, he threw it with full force away from the tree. It hit a gravestone and made a _cling_ sound once it collided with the stone. 

He picked Stuart's arms up, wrappings his hands around the singer's wrists, and began dragging the lifeless body towards Kong Studios. His brain was empty of any thoughts and all he wanted to do was scream, but he stayed silent, ignoring the cries belonging to Noodle. Russel stood frozen, holding onto her as Murdoc continued to pull 2D, eventually helping the bassist do whatever he was doing.

They walked up to 2D's room and Murdoc laid him on the bed. He bandaged his head up, still not fully aware that the bluenette was dead. "I-I can fix him. He's n-not dead. Just unconscious," Murdoc said softly, forcing his eyelids open. The black eyes were drained of any life, but it was ignored. He sat next to the lifeless singer and proceeded to sing. He'd been pulled out of his drunken state by fear, so his singing was better.

" _Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Turn forever, hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is ticking, falling down_

_Love forever, love is free_

_Let's turn forever, you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody_ -"

The singing stopped as the bassist began sobbing. He laid his head on 2D's chest, sobbing harder at the absence of breathing and a heartbeat. He clutched onto his shirt and his tears soaked the shirt the bluenette was wearing. "Please-Please wake up. I nee-need you. Bluebird, wake up. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I'll do anything. Please," Murdoc babbled, unable to control his crying. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> people liked this when i originally posted it on both fanfiction.net & wattpad, so i decided to post it here as well, making it the first thing i’ve ever posted on ao3.
> 
> i hope it doesn’t suck because i worked really hard on it (it took almost a week to write).


End file.
